A Happily Ever After
by SiriuslylvnSirius25
Summary: A oneshot HarryGinny. Harry and Ginny's wedding. Voldemort has recently been defeated by Harry and now in a time of peace Harry is finally getting something good in his life.


**A HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

Summary:

Harry and Ginny's wedding. Voldemort has recently been defeated by Harry and now in a time of peace Harry is finally getting something good in his life.

**1. A Happily Ever After (only one)**

Voldemort has finally been defeated by Harry, but not without many deaths along the way. Almost everyone Harry has ever gotten close to or has become a friend of his has been murdered by Voldemort or one of his followers. Among those include Harry's parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

Having found and destroyed Voldemort's seven horcruxes, Harry has finally found peace in the wizarding world he's grown to love. Now on his wedding day Harry couldn't be happier. His wife to be Ginny Weasley was in a room in the Church they would be getting married in with the Matron Of Honor Hermione Granger.

"Ginny, are you okay in there?" Hermione asked one of her best friends Ginny. "You've been in there for quite a while."

Ginny was in the bathroom finishing up with her make-up and was looking at herself in the mirror. She was very anxious, but excited as well for she would be marrying the love of her life Harry James Potter.

"I'm finished." Ginny said as she walked out of the bathroom. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes 'till we leave."

"Where's my dad? He's supposed to be here by now."

"I'm right here sweetheart." Arthur Weasley walked into the room. "Wow, you look ravishing honey!"

"Thanks daddy." Ginny said blushing a bit.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, Ron is waiting just outside the room for you. You two are to walk down the isle before I escort Ginny."

"Okay Mr. Weasley. Good luck Ginny. I'll be there with your wedding band waiting for you."

"Thanks Hermione."

The music started playing and Hermione and Ron walked down the isle, as they were Matron of Honor and Best Man. Once they were in their spots, Harry awaited anxiously for Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Ginny entered through the Church doors and everyone in the room gasped. She really did look beautiful. Harry and Ginny locked eyes and didn't look away the whole time Ginny was walking down the isle.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said to his wife-to-be when she reached the alter.

"Thank you. Not to bad yourself." Ginny blushed and they both chuckled lightly.

"We gather hear today to join Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this speak now or forever hold you peace." Remus Lupin announced to the people in the church. Remus was like a father to Harry and had been asked to do this service for him and Remus accepted.

The whole Church was quiet for a minute.

"Okay, I do believe that you two have decided to write your own vows. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Ginny and Harry answered.

"Alright, Ginny if you would please."

"Harry, from the moment I saw you that day at King's Cross before your first year I had developed a crush on you. Then when I found out that Ron and you had become best friends and I heard more about you the crush deepened. Then in my first year I got to know you a little better, I was shy around you. I would barely talk. Then you saved me down in the Chamber of Secrets. I was so grateful of you. I liked you so much. As the years passed I was able to talk to you without blushing, I got boyfriends, and you thought I didn't like you anymore. But I did. In your sixth year and my fifth our Quidditch team had won the Cup. You came in at the party and I ran up to you. You kissed me and I kissed you back. At that moment I knew that I loved you. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Ginny finished with tears in her eyes threatening to escape. It was Harry's turn to say his vows.

"Ginny, I had always cared about you from the moment I met you. You were my best mate's sister. When I saw you lying in the Chamber I was terrified that you were dead, but after I had killed the basilisk and Tom you woke up. I was so happy. We became close friends over the years. Then in my sixth year you started dating Dean. I started to get jealous…really jealous. I told myself that I couldn't like you, because you were my best mate's sister. It just wouldn't be right, but no matter how much I told myself I didn't like you as more than a friend I couldn't ignore the green monster inside of me whenever I saw you with Dean or any other guy for that matter. Then when you ran up to me after the Quidditch game I couldn't contain myself anymore. I kissed you and you kissed me back. I knew that we were meant for each other in that moment. It was just what was right. I love you."

Both Harry and Ginny had tears in their eyes at the end of their vows, but neither would let them loose.

"Ginny," Remus turned towards Ginny. "Take the wedding band from Hermione, put it on Harry's hand, and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Ginny took the band from Hermione, slipped it on Harry's left hand, and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Remus then turned to Harry. "Harry, take the wedding band from Ron, put it on Ginny's hand, and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Harry took the band from Ron, took off Ginny's engagement ring, slipped on the band, put her engagement ring back on, and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Harry James Potter. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Almost everyone in the church had tears in their eyes. It was such a beautiful wedding. Hermione had her tears streaming down her face she was so happy for Harry and Ginny. Ron was grinning from ear to ear for his best friend and his little sister. Mrs. Weasley was crying her eyes out. Fred, George, Remus, Bill, and Mr. Weasley had on the same grin that Ron had on.

People took turns in going up to the bride and groom to congratulate them and wish them a wonderful life together.

Six months after Harry and Ginny's wedding Hermione and Ron were married. A year later Harry and Ginny were expecting twins one girl and one boy. They decided to name them James and Marie. James after Harry's father and Marie as it was Lily's middle name. James had the traditional messy black hair, but had Ginny's eyes. Marie had straight hair like her mother, but it was black with redish tints in it and had green eyes.

And so the Potter line lived.


End file.
